Old friends always return
by Foxy Fangura
Summary: Kyoko was one of Aang's friends from the southern air temple. She followed him on the night he ran away when the storm hit. Now she is trying to find he friend, but runs into some trouble along the way.


I was riding my flying bison April (she looks a little like Appa but her fur has a blueish tinge to it, and she's cutter cause she's a girl) following Aang, when it started to rain and thunder. Then out of nowhere we were hit by a strike of lightning. We started to fall, April was unconscious.

"April! April wake up!" I shouted. She didn't move.

I formed an air bubble around her as she hit the water, and it froze instantly. Somehow I managed to get over to Appa. But then everything went black.

I woke up, rubbing my eyes as I sat up. There were a bunch of fire nation guards surrounded me, but there uniforms were different. I wonder when they got changed.

"Sir," Shouted one of the guards "The girl that we found on the iceberg is awake."

"Well?" A boy around the age of 15 or 16 asked. He had a rather strange scar around his left eye.

"We think that she may know something about the avatar." The guard said.

"Avatar? Oh you mean Aang!" I said

"You know him? Tell me where he is!" The boy demanded

"Well I was following him when the..storm.." I trailed off then gasped "Wheres April!" I jumped up.

"Who?" A chubby guy, that was standing next to the boy, asked.

"April, my flying bison!"

The guy started to laugh "You must be joking, only air nomads had flying bisons, and they've been existent for 100 years"

"What nation are you from?" The boy questioned me.

"Umm, why do you want to know?"

"Grr" He was about to hit me with a fire ball

"Prince Zuko," The guy said grabbing his arm "Calm down, I'm sure she's just nervous and scared from being on the ice for so long."

"Fine uncle, But no funny business" Zuko said to me. I nodded

"I am sorry for my nephews audited, we've just been on this ship for so long."

"Okay uncle," Zuko interrupted "Now what nation are you from?" He demanded

"Zuko you have to be nicer, like this. May you please tell us your name, mines Iroh."

"Oh. my name is Kyoko." I replied grateful that the old man wasn't yelling like that Zuko guy.

"Kyoko? That's a strange name."

"I told you, no messing around!" Zuko yelled

"I'm not messing around, Kyoko is my name. My family was, well very odd. They chose the name because it means Angel or something, but I forgot, and they probably made it up"

"More like Devil." Zuko whispered to himself.

"Hmm very interesting." Iroh said

"Now what nation are you from!" Zuko once again demanded

"Well umm... I'm from the fire nation, like you" I said hoping that they would believe me

"Really?" Iroh said sounding suspicious "Then how did you get way out here?"

"I...don't...know."

"She's not from the fire nation!" Zuko shouted

"Yes I am!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine I will" I breathed in deeply then in the blink of an eye I made fire. In case you're wondering I made the fire by bending air till it got really hot, and magically, fire. "See"

"Fine, your fire nation. You're just lucky that you're a bender." Zuko stormed off

"Why is he so mad at me? What did I do?" I asked Iroh

"He's not mad at you. He always like that."

"Oh. Why?"

"His own father banished him. And the scar was also from his father."

"What kind of a father would do that to his own son!? I mean like, how could he do something so... so evil?!"

"My brother, Fire lord Ozai, was never a very kind person."

"Wait, Ozai? I thought the fire lord was Sozin!"

"Sozin hasn't been firelord for almost 100 years. You must of hit your head pretty hard to forget that."

"Well, I don't remember much after that lightning hit me."

"You were Struck by lightning and survived," Iroh said shocked "You are one lucky girl." Even though the suspicion was out of his voice, I could still tell that he was suspicious. But I did get hit by lightning, I wasn't lying about that. Yet he didn't seem to be buying my story. He didn't complain or argue with it so I guess I'm good.

"You know, I came up with a way to redirect lightning." Iroh Said

"Really! Can you teach it to me please?" I asked excitedly

"I don't know, Zuko might be mad that I taught it to a complete strange before I even tell him about it."

"Oh please." I made a puppy face. And he laughed

"Ha ha ha, okay okay."

"Yey!"


End file.
